Curando las Heridas
by Crema de Avellanas y Nuez
Summary: Cuando las personas viven rodeados de problemas, ya no desean confiar. Ni siquiera en quienes darían la vida por ellos. Es por esto que, luego de un largo viaje, podremos responder si, a pesar de todo, podremos curar las heridas.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen –al menos hasta ahora- no me pertenecen, son del increíble, magnífico y creativo Craig Bartlett y distribuidos por Nickelodeon. Si ellos desearan regalármelos no me quejaría. Es una historia escrita por una fan para muchos más fans._

* * *

 **-Prólogo-**

Todos tienen heridas. Algunos las llevan marcadas en la piel como marcas de una guerra que se combate día a día; golpes, caídas, cortes, raspones y más. Otros, en cambio, las llevan ocultas bajo piel y huesos, bajo sonrisas y miradas; no las ves, pero están allí tan profundas que se mezclan con suspiros, que se revuelven entre pensamientos, que ahogan como un frío punzante, que aíslan… y dañan… y que hacen pensar si lo que se vivirá merece la pena, si ese gran esfuerzo por luchar se verá recompensado…

Ella sienta en la azotea de su casa. No recuerda bien cuando comenzó a gustarle ese lugar. Quizás fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor parecía estar detenido, o cuando se vio, por primera vez, sin nadie que realmente le comprendiera. Prende un cigarrillo y aspira el humo muy intensamente.

Mira un par de casas calle abajo. Quieta. Hace mucho que ya no hay alegría, gritos, ruido; ahora sólo queda el recuerdo agradable de cómo se sintió irrumpiendo por aquí y por allá en esa casa que siempre vio como una fortaleza de ladrillo cocido rojo. Inhala un poco más de humo y lo apaga. No entiende por qué sigue fumando, pues ya no soporta ni el olor que le queda en la piel, ni el duro sabor de su boca.

–La fuerza de las costumbres –. Se murmura. No entiende por qué lo hace, pues no hay nadie que pueda escuchar sus palabras. No allí, en la azotea, al menos. Porque en el resto de la ciudad… ya no había paz ni para pensar.

 _Helga G. Pataki, la joven que todos creían ruda, la que insultaba, golpeaba, discutía y asustaba, estaba hecha un gatito asustado. Su vida terminó. No de una manera literal, como algunos deseaban, pero estaba desecha, dolida, hecha polvo. Todo comenzó hace unos cinco años, cuando la clase del legendario señor Simmons viajó hasta américa del sur y, luego de una gran travesía y de ires-y-venires amorosos Arnold P. Shortman consiguió encontrar, rescatar y recuperar a sus padres-aventureros que, aunque filántropos eran bastante idiotas; como el mismo rubio con cabeza de balón._

 _Después de la aventura con aquello-de-IndustriasFuturo-que-no-es-digno-de-recordar y la extraña -por decirlo menos- confesión de la rubia diabólica, todo entre el par de héroes fue algo raro. Nadie puede afirmar con seguridad que fue, pero Arnold perdió completamente la cabeza y -aunque el moreno quiera olvidarlo- llegó a decirle a su mejor amigo, Gerald Johanssen, que la chica más odiada de todo el quinto grado, le gustaba-gustaba. El chico solía esconderse tras los basureros del patio de juegos de la escuela -arrastrando a su mejor amigo- a observar el extraño comportamiento de Helga y, aunque algunas veces la escuchaban murmurar algo parecido a poesía -lo que debe haber sido un completo error de audición- y dar vueltas con un rostro casi dulce, nunca se vio un mayor acercamiento a ellos, de hecho, hubo un alejamiento enorme tras una pared glacial._

 _Fue allí, cuando en medio del jaleo que produjo el extraño comportamiento de Arnold, que el abuelo encontró el viejo diario de su hijo, o sea, el padre del rubio. Y, para una sorpresa más que grata para todos sus compañeros, el muchacho recobró su humor y decisión habitual y, como siempre, hizo que toda su clase lo siguiera en la aventura que antes se mencionó._

 _Lo que nadie comprendió fue que en ese viaje, en donde Helga logró salvar a los padres del rubio, él la besó más no en agradecimiento, sino en un acto del más puro y profundo amor, bueno, tan profundo como puede amar un chico de doce años. Lo complicado estuvo cuando él decidió quedarse y ayudar en la Tribu de Ojos Verdes a sus padres, por lo que ese amor, enorme amor que ardió entre ellos como la fogata que los vio jurarse comenzar una relación en tanto él volviera, se quedó grabado en la memoria de todos, para bien o para mal. Quizás más mal que bien, pues desde ese momento, nadie volvería a tratar a esa pareja -no tan pareja- igual. Él tiempo pasó…_

La rubia resopló mientras bajaba la escalera hasta su cuarto. _"Feliz aniversario, cabeza de balón"_ , pensó. Se cumplía un año más desde que ese idiota había decidido quedarse con ese grupo de gente semidesnuda. Y ella estaba, lamentablemente, muy feliz por él. Sí, estaba herida, porque había tenido que pasar por mucho sola. Y sentía rencor; no sólo por él, sino por un gran grupo de gente que hizo que el final de su niñez y el principio de su adolescencia sea un completo desastre.

Miró una vez más por la ventana mientras se cepillaba los dientes. La azotea no mentía. Las nubes oscuras anunciaban lluvia fuerte y pesada. O, quizás, algo más que eso. Se puso su abrigo, metió las llaves de su casa en el bolso, descolgó la llave de su auto.

– ¡Te veo luego, Bob! –, gritó quizás un poco más alto de lo que esperaba.

–Hasta la tarde, Olga –. El viejo y cansado Bob tenía un brillo burlón en los ojos.

–¡Soy Helga, papá! –,la rubia lo abrazó y corrió a la puerta.

–¡Ya lo sé, _Helga_! –, remarcó la palabra y la dejó marchar.

La rubia sonrió y abrió la puerta. Cuando iba a dar el primer paso, levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho más de lo que se cree que sea posible. Frente a ella, las nubes oscuras cumplieron su presagio y lo que le trajeron no era algo que, en ese momento, deseara.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Helga –. Y todo a su alrededor se nubló.

* * *

 _Comentario:_

 _Espero que quien esté leyendo esto haya disfrutado de esta introducción y, correspondientemente la agregue a favoritos y la siga. Muchos cariños a todo aquel que se dé el tiempo de leerla y ¡nos encontramos en el siguiente!_


End file.
